Of Cheesiness and Abnormally Pale Dudes
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: Risa, Atsushi, Nobu and her dahling go to the movies. But being them means that nothing can flow normally... ONESHOT R&R Please! Stupid title!


_It's random, it's stupid, it's purely made for fun. _

_So I hope you won't be bored while reading this and I hope that you could give me some constructive criticism. I do need it and long for it! _

_So enjoy!_

_P.S. I am not a Twilight fun but nor do I hate it! So please no flames or angry comments of any kind!_

* * *

><p>"Come on, move it, move it, move it! Can't you walk a bit faster with those Amazonian legs you've got?"<p>

Risa froze dead in her tracks, a foot still in midair as she looked over her shoulder down at her boyfriend with a deadly glare. "What was that, chibi? You see, I can't listen to a thing you're saying from down there!"

"Daahling, do something! They're doing it again!" Nobuko tagged on her dahling's jacket sleeve like a stubborn six-year-old. But before Nakao had the chance to even shrug his shoulders, she had gripped tightly Otani's clenched fist as he was about to bitterly reply to Risa, and pulled him silently before her.

"Watch it, shrimp! You spoil the night for Risa, you spoil the night for me! Am I clear?" she hissed through her teeth so that her best friend would not hear her. Otani only rolled his eyes and jerked his arm free, before mumbling in agreement and following down the stairs the tall girl who seemed to be in confusion.

"I knew I should be carrying the tickets!" he exclaimed in exasperation before snatching the small pieces of paper out of her grasp. "Give'em to me, dummy!"

Risa's lips parted, a venomous comment ready to be fired on the tip of her tongue but just a glare from Nobu was more than enough to make her seem like a beaten puppy.

Soon after a lot of searching Otani exclaimed he had located their seats. Shrugging off indifferently his sudden serenity, the four couples took their seats in the movie theatre and made themselves feel comfortable. It was an old release movie so the theatre wasn't crowded.

Nobu and Nakao started immediately giggling like idiots and feeding each other with pop corn while Otani and his tall girlfriend stared disgusted at them. "Let's pretend we don't know them…" the boy whispered conspiratorially and the girl nodded. "Hey, hey, hey, what do you think you're doing?" he suddenly exclaimed in protest and pulled the pop corn box on his lap. Or so he wanted to do when Risa's grip tightened on it also and they both got in a battle over the pop corns.

Suddenly the vast room was filled with complaining voices screaming "I'll be holding the box!" or "Yeah, so you can eat it all by yourself!" or "How would you like the pop corn box as a hat, you chibi!". The Nakao couple stared blankly at them before flames ignited in Nobu's eyes and before anyone could see it, she had smacked both of them on the head and collected the apple of discord.

"Act your age!" she barked and the two sunk intimidated in their seats. Once the girl managed to control her anger, she placed the box in between the couple and after giving them one last glare full of meaning she returned in her seat.

After a moment of silence, Otani cleared his throat and spoke in a perplexed voice. "So, what movie did we come to see?"

"My Nobu picked it out!" an enthusiastic Nakao replied and continued in the same thrilled tone. "It's something with vampires and werewolves and there's this girl who is friends with both of them and she can't choose whom to follow, her sparkly, romantic vampire or her fiery, cunning werewolf?"

Otani stared in stupor at his best friend wondering what Nobu-chan had done to him. "Sparkly…vampire?" he repeated in disbelief.

"Yes!" Risa startled him with her loud, excited voice. "He's Edward and he's soooo cool! Right, Nobu-chan?"

"Get out of here, idiot! I'm a Team Jacob all the way!" her best friend replied challengingly before her face suddenly turned cute as she looked at her boyfriend. "But above all I'm Team Nakao-chi!"

Otani's facial expression distorted in a grimace of disgust and he decided to just look at his girlfriend. Soon he regretted that decision though as she was staring at him with that usually lovesick gaze of hers and was about to say something. "Don't even think about saying anything like that!" he warned her with a firm finger.

"But there already is an 'Otani Club', remember! And I'm the number one fan!" she beamed in love and giggled amused.

"Stop saying such embarrassing stuff, will you?" he screamed for the whole world to know, earning a couple of 'shhhh's at his direction from the rest of the audience and 'it's starting, idiot so shut up!'s. So all he could do was sink in his seat and stare at the screen before him. But nobody noticed the small smile on his face and the knowing gaze at his girlfriend as the lights turned off.

_Several Minutes Later_

"I cannot believe you brought me here to watch this cheesy movie!" Otani hissed viciously from his chair and turned to look at Risa, expecting a reply. However, he realized his girlfriend was paying absolutely no attention on him as her great, round eyes were glued on the screen. He glanced to see what was happening in the film and saw that abnormally pale dude cornering that girl and mumbling something about 'personal drugs' and lions falling for lamps.

Risa had leaned on her shoulder and was inches away from him but she seemed completely oblivious of that as she had eyes only for that cheesy guy. He could swear he even saw her eyes turning into red hearts for a second. "You gotta be _kidding_ me!" he whispered in disbelief close to her ear, making her jump in startle.

"What-? What do you want, Otani?" she complained, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"You don't actually like…_him_, do you?"

"No I don't like him…" she confessed with a sigh and he exhaled a breath of relief. "I love him!"

He felt as if he was choking. He couldn't understand her taste in men. He was obviously the best guy she'd ever liked, he thought elated, but every other guy she liked was the exact opposite from him –take Maity-sensei for example- tall, pale, …weird, and so _totally_ uncool! Saying such embarrassing, cheesy stuff all of the time…just who did they think they were?

"What is your problem?" she requested in a low voice still not meeting his eyes.

"_You_ are my problem!" he exclaimed in a whisper and by hearing her puzzled 'eh!' he could picture her wide open eyes and parted in shock lips.

"What is wrong with you, small fry? What did I do that has bothered you now?"

"I just don't get what's so cool about him! And now, what's up with that? Ow! _My eyes_!" he complained and hid his eyes behind his wide palms, making Risa look around her nervously as people started staring at the boy in confusion.

"What are you doing? Stop that, imbecile!"

"But didn't you see what he just did there!"

"Yes, I did! He opened his shirt…!" she replied with a dreamy tone that gave him that undeniable wish to smack her hard.

"No! He _sparkles_! What's that all about? That's weird! Even for a vampire! Gross!" he continued in the same disgusted tone. "And she says he's beautiful! Is she mentally disabled or something?"

She gently hit him on the head, not wanting to attract more stares. "I happen to find it very romantic and cool!"

"Then you're mentally disabled! It's disgusting! I knew I shouldn't have come!"

"Yes, you shouldn't!"

"Guys!" Nakao whispered kindly. "Keep it down."

"_Sorry_!" they both exclaimed in fury.

"Shhhh…" a gentle wave of warning hisses aroused in the room, making them sink in the seats in shame and shove pop corn in their mouths.

"It's your fault!" Risa whispered annoyed.

"Yes, yes, I know, everything is my fault."

"What's with the sarcasm, jerk?"

"Can't help it when you say stupid things!"

"Who's saying stupid things!"

"SHHHHH!"

"Sorry…"

"And _you_ are!"

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"I'm not!"

"Are so!"

"I'm NOT!'

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

Everyone was facing them accusingly but before they had a chance to apologise, a man with a torch was suddenly before them and was blinding them with the flashlight. "I am sorry but I must ask you to leave the room. You are bothering everyone."

_After Five Minutes and Lots of Complaining & Apologising_

"Well done! You did it again! We got kicked out!"

"It's only your fault, midget! If you hadn't started yelling at me for I-still-don't-know-what!"

He sighed, rolling his eyes and sat on a bench nearby before facing the tall girl who was staring down at him. "I just don't get why you get so excited over such cheesy stuff!"

"I'm a girl! It's only natural for me! Just because I'm tall doesn't mean that I don't like what other girls do! That I don't like romance! Geez, what's wrong with you!" she folded her arms and sat beside him but looking away aggravated.

"Gomen…" his voice was just above a whisper that she thought she might have imagined it. "I said gomen!" he repeated embarrassed when she checked to see if she had not been tricked by her imagination. "You obviously were enjoying that movie…"

"I was, it's a good thing you've figured that out…_after_ we got kicked out of the room!"

"I said I'm sorry, geez, chill out." He mumbled annoyed but lowered his head. Getting worried by his sudden change of mood and gloomy attitude, she unconsciously placed a hand on his shoulder which made him gasp a little in surprise.

"Are you all right? What's wrong?"

He sighed silently before mumbling "Is it okay?"

"What?"

"Is it okay that I could never be like that?"

Risa needed not ask to know he was talking about romance. They had had a similar conversation several times before but he had never asked so straightforwardly. If you call that straightforward. "Aho…"

"What did you call me?" he suddenly exclaimed.

"I say, you're stupid!" she said in a clear voice which made his blood boil in anger. "Have I ever asked you to be like that? Have I ever complained about anything of this sort?"

"Not really, but…the school festival…" he muttered embarrassed, avoiding her piercing eyes.

"That was about you being a bit nicer to your girlfriend, not a romantic guy who always confesses his love!"

"Keep in mind I'll never be like that!" he added in warning.

"I don't want you to! I love you!" she suddenly jumped on her feet, surprising him and making him blush furiously.

"S-shut up! You're too loud!"

"No, listen to me, you midget! I love you and I love you for who you are! Do you understand that? Or is your chibi brain too dense to get the simplest of things like usual?"

"My 'chibi' brain got me into university!" he shot up and glared at her insulted.

"Not my point!" she yelled exasperated. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't have spoiled my movie just because you think you are not what I want you to be! Because you are! Got it, brainiac?"

She huffed in annoyance and folded her arms across her chest, looking in dignity away. His soft, boyish chuckle made her glance in puzzlement at him as he walked away carefreely. "You're stupid too, amazon!"

"What did-!"

"Shut up!" he snapped but in a kind, joking manner and she realized he was waiting for her to follow him. She stubbornly refused to look at him as she closed the distance between them but couldn't not stare in wonder as he slipped his hand in hers. "Aho… it's so tiring to have to deal with such an idiot every day!"

"Why you-!"

"Let's go karaoke!" he suddenly suggested in delight. "My treat, okay?"

She huffed and nodded but refused to speak. No matter what happened he could always make her fall even deeper in love with him, which was plain unfair. She wanted so badly to stay mad at him but couldn't. His smile had done it again, messing with her heartstrings. No, she didn't need him to be romantic or all lovey-dovey. No, that wouldn't have made her fall for him even more. Well maybe a bit but being himself was so much better –and cuter in her opinion-, he was different, unique and her own! No, she liked him better that way!

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Neither? Please I need to know :D <em>

_Thank you for reading! God bless!_


End file.
